This invention relates to massaging apparatus for massaging the human body, in particular, the back.
Devices for therapeutic application of force to the human body use several different kinds of motion to cause rubting, vibrating, and massage. For example, it is known to use a back and forth rubbing motion as disclosed in the patent to Hampton U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,053. It is also known to use vibratory motion as exemplified by the patents to Lichtenstein et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,454 and Wahl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,739. Furthermore, it is known to use a back and forth rolling motion and/or tilting motion as disclosed by the patent to Werner et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,060. It is also known to use gyrating or wobbling motion as exemplified by the patents to Kost, U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,902, Leufvenius, U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,462, and Applicant's co-pending abandoned application Ser. No. 694,169 filed June 9, 1976.